Iggy the Boss and Chibi America
by Mutant of Time
Summary: This is just a two shot about how England had found America in the New World, and just a little bit on their life together with America as a child. Though I write USUK, this is NOT a USUK fanfic. It's more of England being a big brother to America. I don't own Hetalia! EDIT: I suppose this is no longer a two shot, since I will be adding the Canada/France epilogue...
1. Finding America in the New World

**Alright guys, I promised one one-shot per month, and this is August's one shot! I know, it's late, and I'm sorry for that, but I've been busy with life :/ Anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it! (To be honest, I really need some well rounded critisism. My writing isn't that good, and I'm sure you all will have some awesome tips for me :)) Oh and by the way, the title was **_**not **_**created by me, but by my awesome friend, Emma :)**

* * *

It was just another normal day for England. Strolling through the streets of London, admiring everything that was him. All the beautiful architecture and people around him made him happy. The weather was even behaving for once. England could tell that this was going to be a good day for him.

Well, he had that decided until France came up behind him, groping his butt.

"Stop it, you bloody frog!" he cried out, turning around to face said frog.

"Ohonhonhon, _mon amour_, you know you like it!" France replied, slipping his hands in his pockets, and posing a bit provocatively.

"No. You know very well I don't! Anyways, what do you want?" England asked, irritated by the Frenchman's antics.

"Are you suggesting something? I could name a lot I want from you, _mon cher_..but I suppose I'll start with a little deal," France said in a suggestive voice.

"If this deal is anything like the _last_ deal I made with you, then I won't accept it!" England snapped.

"No, _Angleterre_, this is a real deal, and unfortunately, not one of _l'__amour_," France replied, pouting. He then continued, "No, I heard Spain talking today and said something about a New World. My boss has been saying something about it too, and I was sent to discuss it with you as well."

"I've heard a lot about this New World too. Apparently vast, profitable lands, up for grabs. A few of my crews were just preparing to leave for it!" The Brit replied. _I'll have to put a crew together...at least I'm a good liar, and I'll finally beat France at something!_ he thought to himself.

"Ohonhonhon, _mon amour_, I'm afraid my crews have already set sail. Why don't we leave together though? Ohonhonhonhon!" France replied. He wasn't lying though, a few of his crews _had_ already set sail.

"Ugh, you bloody twit. I suppose I have no choice but to go with you. Is anyone else coming?"

"Just Finland. I don't know why he's coming, apparently Spain had informed him and he wants to explore. But Spain isn't coming. Not yet anyway." France replied, his voice neutral, for once.

"All right. When will the vessel set sail then?" England asked, trying not to pay much attention to the sexual antics of France.

"Tomorrow, _mon amour_. If you don't show, I'll have to come and _get you_!" France said, much to the annoyance of England.

"Well, you said this was a deal. All you've told me is that you'll give me and my crews a ship ride to the New World tomorrow. How is that a deal?"

"Ohonhonhonhon! You can't just expect that for all the trouble I'm going through for your crews and yourself, I won't want anything in return! I want _you, mon cher. _A one time deal, that's all."

England contemplated this 'deal'. He had no ships ready, and no real way of getting to the New World. And he had already made a few of these 'one time deals' with France before, and he couldn't say they were half bad...

England shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Why the hell would he think that kind of thing? Sure, maybe it was true, but really? He was actually considering the deal?

"You bloody git. Fine, but you best not be selfish because I can put some real damage to you, and you know it, frog!" England spat, exasperated that he was actually taking France up on this deal.

_I'm such an idiot...I can't believe I'm doing this! _England thought to himself, brows furrowed in anger at himself.

"Ohonhonhonhon! I'm surprised you accepted my deal, _mon amour_! You surprise me in most ways. Well, I suppose I'll leave the choice of when to go through with the deal up to you, but a most convenient time would be...," France stopped to look at his watch, and then continued, "Now! The most convenient and perfect time, _mon amour_."

"Well if _that _is to happen now, how will I know you'll fulfill your side of the deal?" England asked.

"_Mon amour, _you can trust me, no? Ohonhonhon! We can do that on the ship even and you can stay there, so that you can make sure I'm holding up my end of the bargain," France replied easily.

"Wait, wait! I thought you said this had nothing to do with "_l'amour_"!" England said accusingly, whilst mocking the French language.

"I changed my mind! Now do you take the deal or not, _mon cher?_" France asked, slightly impatient.

Mentally facepalming himself, England replied, "Fine, you bloody git, but make it quick!"

And with that, he stormed angrily after the Frenchman, who was leading the way to the ships he had brought to England's coast.

* * *

After the 'deal' had been done, there had been fine sails from England to the New World. England had slept surprisingly well, but he refused to acknowledge that it was because of the 'deal'. Though in reality, that might have been why he slept well, and why he wasn't so grumpy in the morning. He would never, _ever_ admit it though.

The ships landed easily near the recently set up ports on the eastern coast of the New World. Finland was talking excitedly on how much he had been looking forward coming to the New World, and he kept on babbling on and on about how Sweden would be proud of him if he found anything interesting with France and England.

The trio was planning to stay a few weeks in the New World, and planned to explore the place head to toe. All they saw now was lots of forests, rivers and lakes. But honestly, they were awed by the view of the New World. It was simply beautiful.

_ Beautiful. Simply beautiful. And certainly bountiful. This place could REALLY improve my life! _England thought to himself. He loved the place, and wanted it to be his. He wanted this beauty to belong to him. He knew it was a bit selfish of him, but no one even lived here! Right?

"This place is amazing, don't you think, _mon amour_?" France asked England, slipping his arm around England's waist. Normally, England would push him away, but he wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead, he was admiring the place, and he was in a considerably good mood.

The three, after a bit of discussion, decided to split up to cover the area of the New World. A few hours later, Finland reported seeing a little boy, but he had no chance to converse with him. The trio met up again and made camp. They had all seen beautiful things while exploring, but Finland was the only nation to have found any sign of civilization. He reported that he had went in the direction the little boy ran, and searched miles around in every direction, but he found no people, towns, or any other signs of life, besides animals, of course.

After hearing about the boy, England made it his personal quest to search for the boy. He didn't care if the others came with, but England somehow _knew_ that this little boy wasn't an ordinary boy. This boy obviously represented a section of this New World. He was a nation.

Everyone soon drifted off into a peaceful oblivion of sleep. While they were asleep, the little boy that Finland saw came across them. He stared at the three, and a comforting feeling overcame him. But at the same time, he felt that the trio was not safe and would not help in his survival. He could tell who they were, and whether they could tell what he was or not, that was up for them to figure out if they didn't already know. He studied the three characters, memorizing their features, and ran off to tell his brother of his discovery.

* * *

"Mattie! Mattie!" the little boys chibi voice called. The one called Mattie inched out from their little tent.

"What do you want, Alfred?" he asked, in a tired voice.

"I saw these three people!" he exclaimed, "I think they are like us! They are one of us!" he yelled excitedly.

"Stop yelling! Someone will hear you!" Matthew whispered, bringing his finger to his lip and making a hushing sound.

"It's okay! It's okay if they hear us! I think they will help us!"

"Well, you can go with them, but you _better not_ tell them about me!"

"Fine, but you're going to miss out on all the fun!" Alfred shouted in an obnoxious voice.

"Well then leave!" Matthew said.

"Goodbye!" Alfred called, having already started to leave his brother behind.

He was making his way back to the trio he found, and by then, they had already awoken. They were packing up their supplies, and he heard voices as he neared them.

"You guys, I'm serious! I think there is something off about this boy. He isn't just any old boy!" England explained to the others.

"Are you suggesting...," France asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting! There's no other civilization around! That little boy would never survive!" England replied.

"So you think we should find him?" Finland asked as he started to prepare breakfast for the trio.

"Yes. I think we should. Also Finland, if you wouldn't mind, I think we should bring some food for the child. He must be hungry. He's been left to his own devices, obviously, and if he's just a child, he must be having trouble taking care of himself," England said, turning to Finland as he finished packing.

"Alright, I'll make food for him as well. And if we find him, I'll give him the food," Finland agreed. He started cooking food for four, which took up the last of their rations.

"We need to head back today, boy or no boy. We're out of food rations," Finland told the others. They nodded in reply.

"Alright, let's hope we can find this boy then," England said.

"France, you're being awfully quiet. Did something happen to you?" England said, turning to France. He took a step back at what he saw. France was coaxing the little boy that Finland must've seen to him with some French food.

"Come here, _mon cher_, I have some delectable food for you! French delecacies for your enjoyment!" France said, trying to get the boy to come to him. But the boy wasn't moving, he looked scared of the Frenchman.

"N..no!" he said, "I don't want your food!" The little boy turned to England. He looked up at him with the most brilliantly blue eyes that England had ever seen. The boy was small, underweight, with light, dirty blonde hair with a strange cowlick sticking up.

England stooped down in front of the boy.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked kindly.

"Umm..," the boy hesitated, "I'm America...but my other name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones," he replied shyly.

"What a wonderful name!" England exclaimed, "I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But you can just call me England, or big brother."

"B-big brother?" America said, trying out the name. He like how it sounded.

"Big brother!" he shouted gleefully, and lept into England's arms.

England stepped back, surprised, but held America in his arms. He was just the cutest little nation ever.

"Alright America. I better introduce you to the others," England said, turning to the other two countries that were with him.

"That is France," he said, pointing to the disappointed Frenchman. _He_ wanted to be America's big brother.

"And this is Finland," he said, gesturing to the man who was cooking food for the four of them. As if to confirm America's suspicions, he said, "He's making food for the four of us. If you want to, we'd like to take you back to Europe with us, and introduce you to the others. You can live in my house."

"Really? That'd be fun!" America exclaimed. He then lept out of England's hands, and ran over to a buffalo, and started swinging it around.

"America! No! Get away from that! Buffalo's are vile and dangerous creature!" England exclaimed, running after America. He then stopped when he saw America swinging the creature.

"Wow...he's really strong," England said to himself, "The boy has a lot of potential..."

America let go of the buffalo, and it flew in the opposite direction of the four nations. The others peered in the direction it flew, and couldn't even see where it went. They stared in awe at the little nation that had thrown the buffalo.

Soon, the food was finished, and after everyone ate, America curled up into England's arms, and fell asleep. England was cooing a lullaby into his ear as he fell asleep, and then slowly stood up.

"We better get going, I want to be at the ships by sunset," England whispered to the others. They agreed, and the three set off, with America in England's arms, fast asleep.

* * *

**Okay guys, this was A LOT longer than I thought it would be...I'm going to make it into a two-shot. Don't expect the next chapter until, like, next week though. Life is dumping it's worst on me, so I'm going to crawl into my emo corner. Oh and by the way, this won't really be a FrUk fanfic either. I just thought it would be funny to put at the beginning.**


	2. Events Throughout America's Childhood

**So on special request, there will be a 1-2 chapter epilogue on this story with France and Canada. I was planning to make that a different story, but it would fit so well here! (and to think this was supposed to be a one shot!) Anyways! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The trio made it safely back to Europe with America, and now England was in his house, putting a very sleepy America to bed. The child was exaughsted after the long trip across the seas. England tucked America'a blankets around him, and gave the small nation a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, America," England said as he stood up from the edge of America's bed.

America murmured something in return, but England couldn't understand what he said in America's sleepy state. England chuckled at America as he left the guest room, quietly shutting the door. He'd have to furnish that room to America's liking, since it would become his room.

"My very own colony...," England said to himself, still half wondering why this boy chose him. "He'll be a lot of responsibility, but it will be worth it."

England walked down the hall and stepped into his own room. As he got dressed for bed, he thought through plans for the next day. He wanted to take America shopping for clothes that fit him, and then take him out to eat, and afterwards, bring him on a little sightseeing tour around his country. He was sure that America would enjoy that. After all, this child seemed eager to do and learn new things. And England himself was excited to show America these new things, and the ways of Europe. Somehow, he knew he would need to civilize America, because although he was a calm child, England knew that he would have his fair share wild days as well.

England yawned as he crawled into bed, pulling the covers up around him. He would _definitely_ be busy for the next couple of days. Hell, he'll be busy for the next couple of _years _with his new colony!

* * *

Those first few days that England had with America went by extremely fast. He could tell that America was happy, and having the best time of his life so far.

"There's a lot more happiness yet to come for you, America," England informed the smaller nation. "But," he continued, "You will also have your fair share of hardships as well."

America nodded, understanding. "I know, big brother. But that's why I have you!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around England's torso. England ruffled his hair and chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose. I am here to protect you, and care for you. I love you America."

"I love you too, big brother!"

* * *

Several years went by, and America had been having a nice time living with England. He was Even growing into a little gentleman. England thought it was the cutest thing.

"Mr Britain?" America called.

"Yes, America? What is it?"

"I...I was wondering if we could have fish and chips for supper?" America asked. His polite little voice and manners were just too much for England to say no.

"Of course, America. We can have fish and chips," England replied.

"Yay!" America exclaimed. "Thank you, Mr Britain!"

"You're quite welcome, America. Quite welcome."

America ran out of the room cheering with happy little whoops. He liked getting what he wanted to eat for supper. But that wasn't all he was cheering for. He was also awfully excited, for his birthday was only two weeks away. Two weeks! He could hardly wait.

* * *

America was driving England nuts over the next two weeks coming up to his birthday. He was so hyper and excited, and England was a bit stressed because he was planning a huge surprise birthday party for America, but it was hard to keep it secret with all of America's snooping around.

"Mr Britain? Am I going to have a party for my birthday?" America asked as he strolled into the study, as if he were reading England's mind.

"Uh...," England deadpanned. "We'll see, America. That would be a lot of planning on such short notice, especially since your birthday is in just three days now!"

America began to speak excitedly, almost pleading, "I'm sure we could figure it out! I'm awfully good at planning! One time my brother and I-" America stopped, clamping his hand over his mouth tightly. He wasn't supposed to say anything!

"You have a brother?" England asked. America quickly shook his head in the negative.

"Now America, don't lie. I don't appreciate it. And besides that, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret," England said, holding his pinkie out, like a small child would when making promises.

America looked at England's extended pinkie, then at England's face, then at the pinkie again. He slowly reached out and wrapped his finger around the others. He nodded nervously and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Mr Britain..."

"It's alright, America. Now if you don't mind, I need you to leave. I have a few very important phone calls to make."

"You aren't telling anyone about...about..."

"No, America. It's about something else. When I make promises, I keep them."

"Okay...," America said as he ran out of the study, and to the living room to draw pictures. He really enjoyed drawing.

* * *

America's party had gone quite well. He had gotten gifts from a lot of people, but most remarkable of all was the hand made set of toy soldiers from England. He ran off to play with them right away, and the adults took the time to converse with England.

"This is a wonderful party, aru. I'm very glad you have found someone to keep you busy, aru!" China exclaimed approvingly. Before the Opium War, China and England had gotten along quite well.

"Yes, America is quite the handful. But he's completely worth it. He's a sweet boy, really, and he'll grow up to be a great colony!" England said proudly, puffing his chest up.

What he didn't notice however, was the worried look in China's eye when he had said that. He had heard from Finland and France, how strong that child was. He had a feeling that England wouldn't have the kind of hold he wanted to have on him within the next few centuries...

* * *

America had been returned to his home around 1700, and he had told Canada of all his adventures with England. But by then, little did he know, Canada had been discovered by France, and France had been taking care of him of and on. America heard of this and told Canada that he hadn't heard of that happening over in Europe, and Canada explained that it was because France was keeping it a secret because he didn't want England to take Canada away from France. It was a little late for that now anyways, as France had to give up Canada to England when he had lost the Seven Years War. Canada was upset, and America understood why. He was growing fast as the Europeans settled in, and he could see the greed in England's eye grow as he grew. Right then is when he first thought of independence.

America and Canada had both grown a lot, with America being taller than England now, and Canada just as tall. They were strong too. If they stood together, maybe they could rebel...

"Yo Canada," America began, already trashing the English language. He didn't want to be caught using it 'properly' if he _was_ going to rebel. "What do you think of...independence?" America asked, tasting the word out loud on his tongue for the very first time.

"You don't mean...," Canada began asking nervously.

"That's exactly what I mean. We can both see the greed in England's eyes, and we can't let him keep control of us. Already, he's throwing taxation without representation at me!" America exclaimed angrily. That really pissed him off.

"Well if you wouldn't have dumped all his tea..."

"He deserved it!"

"Alfred...," Canada began, but America simply ignored him.

"The dude totally deserved it! He's putting all these unfair laws on my people, just because we disagree a bit with his way of life! It's so not fair! I want the best for my people, and the best is independence!" America shouted.

"Alfred! Not so loudly! And besides, what if you lose? He'll put even more unfair laws on you!" Canada said, a warning tone weighing down his voice.

"I know, Mattie, but you can't say you like these things either!"

"No, but-"

"Well then we have to rebel!"

"Fine! YOU can rebel, but when you lose, you're are _not_ bringing me down with you!" Canada shouted angrily, his attitude much unlike his passive contentment of silence. "I am staying with Dad, and I'm taking his side, because whether we like it or not, or if it's even fair, we have to deal with it!"

America glared at Canada, and then stormed off.

_Fine. Take his side. But you're going to be _real_ jealous when I'm free, and you're still stuck with him!_

And because of this attitude of America's, his never-gonna-give-up-until-I-win attitude, he declared his independence on July 4th, 1776. His birthday. And his brother, oh he was jealous. He saw how happy America was, now that he was independent, and he wanted that kind of happiness too. So he soon followed in his brother's footsteps, taking his own independence on July 1st, 1867, on his own birthday. And this killed England.

* * *

Many years later, on America's birthday, England was mourning at a bar. He absolutely _hated_ this day, the day when America stole his independence.

"All my colonies. They hate me! Their taking independence left and right! It's happened too much...I didn't want America to grow up...I wanted him to stay small and cute and _mine_!" England shouted, drunk, and although it had been many years since a colony last claimed independence, he was still upset. The last one to claim independence was Sealand, and England didn't really care about him, so it wasn't much of a struggle. France rubbed his back in a comforting gesture, and slipped his hand down a _little_ too far, but England was too upset or drunk to notice. Probably both.

_"Maintenant, ma petite Angleterre, ne pas être bouleversé. Je suis ici pour vous. Je t'aime," _France said, as a kissed England's forehead.

"I'm glad someone does," England mumbled as he subconsciously translated what the Frenchman had said.

"_Angleterre_, _tu es mon amour, et je peux prendre soin de vous," _France said, leaning closer to England.

Suddenly, he snapped, "I know that you bloody frog! But we fight so much and you still have all those grudges against me from losing all those damn wars and that's why I don't choose you and love hurts too much anyways! I loved America and he just wants his bloody independence and he's a selfish brat and I should have seen it coming! And then Canada goes and does it too! America's a horrible example for any future colonies and I just can't take it anymore!" England shouted, his words soon stringing all together and no longer making sense. The bartender ended up kicking him out.

England sat himself on the corner outside the bar, refusing to budge from his spot. He could get _extremely_ stubborn whenever he got drunk. He chose this time to be one of those times that he would throw in some extra stubbornness.

"I'm not moving," he said simply, as France tried to coax him off the street corner. France couldn't take this from England anymore, so he decided to do something that would shock England out of his drunken fit. France called America.

"America, I know things aren't the best for you right now, but I need you to talk to England," France whispered urgently into the cell phone.

"What?!" America asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because. He's mourning over you, and sitting on a corner outside a bar, and he refuses to move," France explained.

"How about I come in person?" America asked, "I think it would be best. I'll take my fastest jet I have," he said.

"Alright, thanks America. You know this means a lot, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," America said as he hung up the phone, hopping into a plane that he piloted himself. It was one of his fighter jets from World War II, and it was his favorite. He took off in the jet and hurried his way to England and France's coordinates, which he had gotten during the cell phone call. He flew a while, and found a nice place to land. It had only taken 3 hours to get there, since he had been flying really fast.

He met France about 2 blocks away from England's stubborn corner, and walked with him to where England was. France explained that although he knew this wouldn't be good for England, it was the wake up call that he needed. So America and France walked silently to England, from behind, and France sat down next to England.

"Go away, frog," England mumbled.

"_Angleterre,_ I have brought someone here for you."

"Who, another stupid counselor? I don't need any bloody therapy!" England snapped.

"No, _mon amour,_ I have brought _Amérique _to see you..."

It took a second for England to comprehend that, and when he did, he whipped around to see America.

"Y-y-you...you...," he stuttered, not being able to meet America's eyes.

But America stepped forward and enveloped England in a hug.

"Arthur, I may have claimed my independence, but that was so long ago, and you need to get over it. You may have not liked it, but it was the best for me. If I hadn't gotten my independence, I wouldn't be who I am today. I would have never grown up," he whispered in England's ear.

"I...I don't mind the whole 'gaining independence' thing, it's just...," England started, but stopped mid-sentence as tears started to fall from his eyes.

America pulled away, "It's just what?" he asked.

"It's just, you grew up too fast. You're still a child. You are a child, stuck in an adult body," England said. "I didn't want to see you grow up so fast, or to see you destroyed in some war."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes," England replied, wrapping his arms around America once again. "Happy Birthday," he said, and this time, he was actually able to mean it.

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope I didn't end it too fast! Big thank you goes to Gilbird-For-President, and my mom for helping with French translations! I suck at French...**

**Anyways, translation time!**

**_Maintenant, ma petite Angleterre, ne pas être bouleversé. Je suis ici pour vous. Je t'aime - _Now, my little England, do not be upset. I am here for you. I love you**

**_Angleterre, tu es mon amour, et je peux prendre soin de vous - _England, you are my love, and I can take care of you  
**

**_Amérique - _America**

**Thank you all for reading, and I will be posting the France/Canada epilogue soon! :D**


	3. Canada and France Epilogue: Part One

**Guys! I'm SO SORRY that this is such a late update! I really didn't mean for it to be this late, but writers' block is KILLING ME! D: That, and school is starting, so that's been a bit stressful...I promise to get part two of the epilogue here soon, but I can't say when. I don't know yet. Anyways, please don't hate me! xD I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

France remembered returning to the New World shortly after England found America. He was surprised to find another special nation boy that looked much like America, and upon first sights, he thought that this boy _was_ America. But he soon found out that this little nation boy represented what is now Canada, but he took the boy for himself at the time, and named him New France. He spent time teaching Canada his culture and language, and growing up, Canada began to look a little bit like France, inheriting his silky, wavy hair and ways of life under the Frenchman's influence.

Often, before he was tamed and culturalized by France, Canada was quite the wild child before settling down to be a more quiet nation, with a calm, relaxing attitude. France was happy that the young nation had changed his attitude for the better, and wasn't obnoxious like his older brother.

Canada remembered all of this happening too. But firstly, he remembered his brother, Alfred, leaving to be with the bigger, stronger countries. He remembered losing their mother shortly after the Europeans began invading the land. Both of those events broke his poor little heart, and he became a savage.

It had been easy for Canada to become a calm, civilized nation after meeting France and learning from him, because that is what he was originally like. It was the events of losing his brother and his mother that had changed him for the worse, but he easily changed back once again when France came, and he obeyed France after awhile, figuring he had nothing to live for, seeing as he had lost his brother and mother. But of course he was happy again when his Alfred returned, and he had confessed upon his brother's return that France had been taking care of him, and was teaching him his culture, language, and ways of life. And of course America was happy for him, because at the time, he was happy with England. Little did the small nations know, England would get a bit greedy, and take Canada from France, and then proceed to fight America when he wanted to gain his independence.

* * *

**We shall now jump to the events that happened right after America left with England :)**

* * *

Canada paced around the little hut that he, Alfred, and their mother lived in. Alfred had left only two days ago, but Canada didn't go after him when he first left. He didn't think his brother was serious about going to live with strangers that they didn't know. But two days had passed, and his brother hadn't returned, and Canada knew why. His brother _had_ been serious, and he _did_ go to live with the strangers. He knew this was only bad news, because he could see what was happening to their mother. She was getting visibly weaker by the day, and Canada had noticed more strangers around. These weren't nation strangers though, they were regular humans. They didn't speak any of the languages that Canada knew, and they had already been hassling his mother's people. He hated these strangers, and Canada was starting to become a nervous wreck because of them.

Canada was taking care of his mother the best he could, but the Europeans were forcing all of the natives somewhere else so they could have the land, and it was really taking it's toll. His mother couldn't walk on her own anymore, and she wasn't eating. She told Canada to take care of the land the best he could, and to find America at all costs, because together, they could be powerful, and take care of her remains. She ushered Canada out to collect food, telling him that she wanted to rest, and she'd eat when he came back.

Canada walked out of the hut in a rush, because he wanted to save his mother. He knew at some point, his efforts would prove to be fruitless, but he would try his best. Hell, he'd let the Europeans take his life, so his mother could life. Canada was just that caring. He set out to find food, but a lot of it had been taken by the Europeans lately. Buffalo were hard to find now, and all the trees were stripped of their fruit. How could the Europeans trust that the food around here was safe, anyways?

_"Maybe if I poison it...," _Canada thought to himself. He paused in his thoughts, _"What am I thinking? This isn't like me!" _Canada was as smart as they come, and to think that killing was a good idea made him feel stupid. Killing was _never _the solution. His mother had taught him and Alfred that, and he wasn't going to go against his mother's teachings.

Canada managed to find some berries and nuts, and he made the best meal he could with them, and returned to his mother in the hut. But as soon as he stepped in, he knew something was wrong. His mother was sprawled on the floor, and he dropped the food he held, jaw dropped and eyes wide in horror.

"_A__má!_" Canada cried out, stumbling forward to his mother's side. Her eyes were closed, and her face was spotless, save for the small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. "_A__má!" _Canada cried out again. He reached for his mothers neck, checking for a pulse. He felt one, but it was very faint. He reached his hand over her face, pressing it to her forehead. It was very hot. Canada stumbled to his feet and grabbed a bit a deer skin sitting on the ground nearby, and hurried to the small pond that was close to the hut. Once he reached the pond, he dipped the deer skin in it, then pulled it back out, running to the hut once again.

Canada pressed the cloth to his mother's forehead, and called out to her again. This time, she opened her eyes and turned her head, slowly, painfully towards him.

"_Ashkii...,_" she said faintly to Canada. **(Let's pretend that they're still speaking Navajo, because I can't translate these phrases :/)** "Matthew, I love you...I always have...and even when I'm gone, I'll remember you," she spoke to Canada.

"No...no!" he cried out, "you can't leave! You can't! You can be strong, mother!"

"Matthew, it is my time...I have lived a long and bountiful life, and now you must carry on without me. Together, you and Alfred will take care of my lands. When you find Alfred, tell him that I sent my love. Goodbye, Matthew."

"No! _A__má! __A__má!"_ Canada cried out, gently shaking his mother as tears rolled down his cheeks. He threw his arms around her, hugging her close, and speaking to her softly, "I guess if you have to go...I won't let you down..." As Canada said that, he felt his mother's heart stop beating, and a pain ripped through him like no other. He wailed, tears coating his face, screaming out in pain.

* * *

At the same time, America was feeling this pain, a pain like no other. So when he screamed in the middle of the night, it startled England right out of his sleep. He rushed to America's room, and tried to comfort him, but America just kept screaming, blood-curdling screams. His chest hitched in pain, and tears were running down his face profusely. As the pain subsided, his screams were reduced to sobs. Finally, he was able to choke out a few words.

"We have to g-go! I n-need to see my brother!" he said softly to England.

"Get dressed then, America," England said, without a second thought. Obviously, something terrible had happened, and if America requested to see his brother, then England would take him immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Canada was curled up beside his mother's body, which had long gone cold and stiff, and he couldn't stop crying. He was mentally calling for Alfred, and hoping that they would have some kind of connection. He screamed internally for his brother, and little did he know, they _did_ have a connection. America was hearing his brother, loud and clear, and was rushing there to see him, and to help him.

It wasn't long before America had arrived. He jumped right off the ship as soon as it had docked, and he was running, fast. He knew _exactly_ where his brother was, and he was rushing to him. England couldn't keep up, so he shouted to America,

"I'll catch up with you...later...!"

America had nodded and quickly ran off again, and at his speed, it didn't take long before he was with Canada.

"Matthew! Matthew!" he began, in tears, "What happened?!"

"Alfred!" Canada shouted, running to hug his brother, and burying his face in his brother's neck.

"Matthew...," America said softly, stroking his brother's hair to calm him down. "Matthew, tell me what happened? I felt a terrible pain, and I heard you calling for me...I need to know what's wrong!"

"_A__má__..._," Canada said softly. That was all he needed to say.

"Take me to her," America demanded, and Canada obliged, taking his brothers hand, and slowly leading him to where their mother was.

As they reached the area, America could already feel the death in the air, and Canada could feel it as well. The land around them was dying, the leaves on the trees having gone brown, although it was only spring time.

Canada led America to the little hut, and as they both stepped inside, Canada looked surprised. America looked confused. He glanced around and saw nothing, and Canada was looking all around, under the mats, under the little bit of furniture. But their mother was no where to be found.

Canada spoke, reaching a conclusion on her disappearance, "She must have lifted her spirit...she didn't want me to see her like that again, and didn't want you to see her like that at all...she told me before she died, that when I found you, she wanted me to tell you that she sends her love."

America was slow to respond. "I love you, _A__má,_" he said. Then he turned to his brother and took his hand. "We have to take care of her lands. We have to keep them alive."

Upon hearing those words, Canada lifted his head and broadened his shoulders, already preparing to become strong for his mother. America was doing the same. Then they walked out of the hut, hand in hand, spirits lifted, souls filled with confidence, and a new-found power that they didn't have before. Their love for their mother was the source of this power, and they took it, ready to take care of their mother's lands, and keep it alive. Already, the vegetation around them seemed to be growing greener, teeming once again with life.

They looked around them, grinning as they saw the land fill with life once again. They curled up in the grass together, talking, and watching the clouds inch across the sky. Soon, England came, and chuckled to himself as he saw the brothers together. They were almost identical, except for their hair. He kept Alfred's short, parted to the side, but he could never seem to smooth down that strange cowlick that Alfred had. And Alfred would spaz out and squirm whenever he touched it, so he left it alone. His brother, whom he didn't know the name of, had slightly longer hair, and a strange curl on the side of his hair, and his hair was parted down the middle. He looked at the brothers, and noticed that Alfred's eyes were a brighter blue, while his brother's were more of a violet blue. He walked closer, and the boys noticed him.

Alfred began grinning, and Canada's eyes filled with fear. America rushed forward, dragging his brother with him, and hugged England.

"This is my brother, Matthew!" America said as he pulled away from the hug he gave England.

"Well, he looks like a fine boy," England commented, a polite smile on his face.

"He is!" America practically shouted in reply as he squished Canada into a hug. "He's the best brother ever!"

Canada nodded nervously as he tried to squirm out of his brothers hug, but America had an iron grip on him.

"Well, America, we must get going. We don't want to worry our friends in Europe, do we?"

"I guess not...," America said sadly as he let go of his brother, taking England's hand instead. He turned his head to face Canada though, "I suppose you aren't coming with, are you?" he asked his brother.

"No, sorry Alfred. I'm staying to take care of the lands."

"Okay then. See you soon, I hope!"

"Yeah, see you," Canada said as he watched America and England walk away, wishing he had someone like that, a nice guardian and caretaker, for himself.

* * *

**Okay guys, again, I apologize for the super late update! I should really finish stuff before I start posting it...ah well. Everything is going to be a bit late...the next update, the next 'one shot' like this was supposed to be! And my new fanfic...that won't be up for awhile. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Review, and tell me what you thought of it! :D**


	4. Canada and France Epilogue: Part Two

**Here's the last part of the France and Canada Epilogue! I know, it's really REALLY late, but life happened to me...also, thanks to my awesome Austria roleplay friend for helping me with this when I was suffering writers' block! It REALLY helped! :D**

* * *

Canada spent many a day wandering the lands of his mother before he met France. He was slightly jealous of his brother, who had a wonderful, caring, loving caretaker, and Canada had no one. He was so lonely, that he abandoned all forms of civilization and chose instead to live among the wild. He became a savage of sorts, and lived among the animals. They somehow became his friends.

Canada abandoned all forms of speech, forcing himself to forget the ways of his mother and the languages that had lived within her quickly. He abandoned all of her civilization, but still took care of her lands, and made sure that they would not die away. He took care of the animals, plants, and kept Europeans out of the area to the best of his abilities. Of course, there was that _one_ European, the one that always came back.

Canada had tried many times to shoo this man away, but he never went away for good. He showed up once every few weeks, and it seemed as if he was looking for Canada, looking forward to see him. And he did, but Canada didn't know this.

* * *

France wandered the plains of the New World, searching for a little boy. He had overheard England and America, because he stalks England, that America had a younger brother, who was also, somehow, his twin. France was off to find this little boy. He wanted a sweet little colony just like England, because England could never have anything that France didn't have, unless it was bushy eyebrows and a foul attitude.

France reached the area that he had last met the young nation, and waited, sitting calmly on the ground and stroking the soft grass blades beneath him. He then heard rustling in the bushes, and looked up slowly. He didn't see anything at first, but when he focused carefully, a tiny tip of a foot came into view.

France had never spoken to this child before, he had only observed what he did, and took a few glares from him. He didn't see like the friendliest type, but according to America, he was very kind.

"Come on out, _mon petit ami_," France said. The foot quickly retreated out of view, but France didn't hear the child move.

France waited patiently, and smiled when the child came into view. He looked the kid up and down, and noticed how dirty he was. He showed a disgusted look on his face, but quickly covered it up. He didn't want to offend the nation when he only just met him.

France decided not to move so as not to startle the kid. He decided instead to quietly ask him of his name.

"What is your name, _mon ami_?" he asked. The child stared at him, not comprehending.

"Surely you know English, don't you?"

Again, Canada stared at him. He heard the words, and understood them somewhere in his head, but refused to accept them. So he only stared.

France sighed, and slowly stood up. He plastered a smile on his face as he walked towards Canada.

Canada wanted badly to shrink back and run into the woods, but something made him stay. Maybe it was the true need for a companion. Someone to quell his loneliness. So Canada stood his ground.

As France neared closer, he held out his hand, much like England did to America. It was a gesture of friendship, and trust. Canada stared at the hand. Then, he lifted his gaze to meet France's eyes, and saw a gentle happiness residing within them. Canada looked back at the hand, and numbly lifted his own to meet France's. Suddenly, words spilled out of his mouth.

"I've been lonely," he said, surprising himself. He wanted to shut himself up, but still, more words came. "Are you here to take care of me?"

France was taken aback by Canada's words, but he didn't let it show.

"Yes, _mon ami. _Now, may I know your name? Mine is France, you can call me Big Brother France!" France replied, grinning widely.

Canada allowed a small smile on his face. "I'm Canada...or Matthew, I guess," he said to France.

"Perhaps little _Amérique_ is your brother?" France asked.

Canada nodded. He then suddenly felt exhausted, so he reached his arms up to France. France knew what this gesture meant, so he bent down and picked up Canada.

"Don't worry, _mon petit Matthieu_," France said, patting Canada's back softly, "You're safe with Big Brother France now."

As Canada fell asleep in France's arms, France made his way back to his country, much like England did with America.

* * *

A few years passed, and Canada was taken from France by England. Sure, Canada was happy to see his brother again, but very upset that he was being taken away from his 'father'. France had had a large influence in Canada's life, and Canada loved his father very much, and didn't want to have to leave him. But he ended up having to, much against his will, because of that stupid, selfish, British jerk.

_"Now don't worry, I can take much better care of you than that _frog_," _England had told Canada. Even so, tears poured down from Canada's eyes, and he tried to flail away from the Brit.

"_Non! Non!" _he shouted, trying to reach for France, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. England only hugged him tighter, but in a more possessive than loving manner. Canada ended up crying himself to sleep.

The reunion with his brother had made him happy though.

_"Mattie! Mattie!" _America had cried out, running to his brother as England set Canada down in the doorway of his house.

_"Alfred!"_ Canada shouted gleefully, running equally as fast and enthusiastically to America, and throwing his arms around his brother tightly when they had reached each other.

England had smiled as he saw the two boys crying tears of joy and hugging each other. He also resented them at the same time, because Canada and America were so close, but England's brothers had hated him with an unhealthy passion. Well, maybe he could raise these two better than his brothers had raised him, and they would become two truly wonderful colonies.

* * *

**Again, thank you to the wonderful Austria who helped me with this! :D Hmmm...I think I'm going to finish stories before I start posting them, so that _this_ doesn't happen again. Well, thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and faved! :D I really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
